Morning Classes and Coffee Bring People Together
by kate882
Summary: Kuroko wasn't really sure what he had done that had given Aomine the impression that they should be part of each other's lives, but in the end he's glad he did whatever it was.


Who had allowed calculus to be a morning class? More importantly, when had Aomine agreed to take it? He just knew that it was seven in the morning and the coffee sitting on the desk next to him may be poisoned but at least he was pretty sure death was an excused absence. Maybe. It was worth a shot.

"If you touch that coffee you will find yourself a head shorter." Kuroko remarked when he saw the guy next to him reaching for his coffee.

Aomine nearly fell out of his seat jumping back when he noticed the boy at the desk next to his. Had he been there before? "Oh yeah? Well, I'll still be taller than you in that case." He scoffed after looking the blue haired guy up and down, reaching for the coffee anyway. Sharing was caring after all.

"Being taller won't do you much good without a head." Kuroko snatched his coffee away before the other could take it. Kuroko was usually quite calm and not prone to threatening people, but seven am calculus classes could have the effect on anyone. One of his flatmates, Kagami, liked to say mornings brought out Kuroko's inner Akashi. Akashi, his other flatmate, denied it, claiming the difference was that he followed through on his threats and Kuroko didn't. Kagami still had a scar to prove it. Akashi justified it by saying that he had warned Kagami not to mess with his shogi board.

Kuroko didn't even like coffee. The stuff was disgusting, and he had to pour what Kagami called 'an unholy' amount of sugar into it just to stomach the stuff. But he needed it to stay awake in his class, so he certainly wasn't sharing with the tall loudmouth next to him. Especially when said tall loudmouth wasn't even _asking_if he could have some.

"How violent. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Aomine asked with a smirk.

"The problem is that I woke up. I shouldn't have to get up before the sun dose." Kuroko said, taking a calming sip of the disgusting, but beautifully caffeinated, drink.

"I'll drink to that." Aomine agreed. "Or at least I would if _someone_ believed in giving being better than revising." He added.

They had to stop talking when the professor entered and started her lecture.

Kuroko got home that afternoon to another argument between Kagami and Akashi. It was a wonder how stubborn those two could be. Most people would have moved out if they hated their flat mate so much, but neither of them expressed any interest in moving out of the apartment, claiming Kuroko to be the only worthwhile person in the entire building. Considering some of the tenants that resided in their building, that might be true. It was probably the only thing they agreed on.

"I am absolute. That means I am right and you are wrong." Akashi was saying calmly.

"The only absolute you are is absolutely ridiculous! Kuroko likes me way more than you. He picked me as a roommate. You just showed up on some whim of being independent. What the hell is independent about staying here with two other people?" Kagami yelled back.

Kuroko turned on his heel and walked out before he could be noticed and pulled into the argument.

Akashi had decided that he wasn't going to get the experience he needed to take over the world, or his father's company, whichever came first, by living under his father's protection. So, he'd gotten a job in a book store and moved in with Kagami and Kuroko for college, saying that Tetsuya was the only one of his friends he trusted as a roommate. He had called Kagami collateral damage when Kuroko had reminded him that he wasn't the only one Akashi would be rooming with.

"Hey, coffee guy!" For once it was Kuroko jumping at someone's unexpected presences when a tan arm was thrown around his shoulders at the park he'd made his way to.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He informed the other, recognizing him as the same person from that morning, and deciding he didn't like the idea of being called 'coffee guy'.

"Nice to meet you, Tetsu. Aomine Daiki." Aomine replied with a grin before Kuroko ducked out from under his arm, which let Aomine straighten up from the slightly bent position he'd had to get into to wrap an arm around Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun, was there something you needed?" Kuroko asked, deciding not to say anything about the nick name. It was certainly better than 'coffee guy'.

"Yeah, actually. My friend, Kise, bailed on me. Can you play basketball?"

Which is how Kuroko found himself getting his ass kicked at one on one. "I thought you said you were decent at basketball?" Aomine commented as they walked out of the park together.

"I am. When I have someone on my team." Kuroko answered, still a little out of breath.

"Prove it. You'll be on my team against Midorima and Kise tomorrow." It wasn't even a request. Aomine seemed to just assume Kuroko had nothing better to do the next day. He didn't, but it was still rude to just assume that.

"Good luck telling Kise that I'm not on his team." Was Kuroko's only reply.

"You know Kise?" Aomine asked, eyebrows arching.

"He's in my psych class." The hyperactive blond was constantly clinging to Kuroko and claiming him as a partner any time there was group work. Considering everyone else forgot Kuroko was there, it wasn't like he had many other options for partners, even if people were always upset that Kise wasn't working with them.

"Oh, so _you're_ the 'adorable Kurokocchi' he talks about! The one with the scary flat mate and the flat mate with weird eyebrows." Aomine said. "I have to meet them. Can I come over?"

Aomine didn't seem to care much about boundaries. Kuroko wasn't quite sure what he had done to welcome this into his life, but he let Aomine walk home with him.

"Tetsuya, duck." He heard as soon as he opened the door. He didn't even hesitate. He dropped to the floor, pulling Aomine down with him, just in time to avoid getting impaled by a pair of scissors.

"You nearly killed Kuroko!" Kagami shouted.

"Tetsuya is fine. Besides, I was trying to kill you."

Aomine looked a little stunned as he let Kuroko help him back onto his feet. "This is so much better than I thought. That one's insane and the other one really does have crazy eyebrows!" Aomine whispered to Kuroko as they walked inside, closing the door behind them.

"Kuroko, who's your friend?" Kagami asked, seeming to just notice Aomine , who had put his arm around Kuroko again.

"Aomine Daiki. I'm in Kuroko's calculus class." Aomine said with a small wave.

"I can explain the scissors." Kagami said halfheartedly, trying to make a decent impression on Kuroko's new friend since he didn't bring people over very often.

"Please don't. I'm pretty sure nothing you say is going to count as a real explanation." Aomine told him.

"You're not wrong." Kuroko told Aomine. "Akashi, the land lord told you that you can't keep on throwing those. He's tired of fixing holes in the wall."

"The land lord gets paid to fix things. I assure you, once I manage to kill Taiga I will stop throwing them." Akashi wasn't as worried about making a good first impression it seemed.

"Tetsu, I love this. Please tell me I can come over more often. It's like watching TV, but without the screen getting in the way." Aomine said when Kagami started to yell at Akashi about how he was going to get them kicked out and about how murder was illegal and he would have killed Akashi already if it weren't.

"Aomine, are you staying for dinner?" Kagami asked, stopping mid argument to turn his attention back to Kuroko and Aomine.

Aomine looked down at Kuroko, who merely shrugged at him. "Yes." Aomine said with a grin.

"Hey, Tetsu?" Aomine prompted the next morning in their class. Kuroko had brought a cup of coffee for Aomine as well to prevent any of his being stolen.

"Yes, Aomine-kun?"

"As much as I love hanging out at your place and want to do that more, and as much fun as playing basketball with you is, do you think some time we could go get coffee? Just the two of us?" He wasn't meeting Kuroko's eyes, and Kuroko felt a bit of heat on his face.

"If we change that coffee to literally anything else. I actually hate this stuff. I just drink it to stay awake. How do you feel about vanilla milkshakes?"

"It's a date! How about tomorrow?"

"Sure." Kuroko agreed with a small smile. Aomine may have a slightly blinding personality, and may have entered Kuroko's life like a tornado with no warning, but he couldn't deny he already rather liked the other, and it wasn't like he was bad to look at, so he saw no harm in going on a date with him.


End file.
